


Instinctive

by smoreo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Chiaki is the best wingman, Grinding, Hybrids, Inappropriate use of a tail (kinda), M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Scratching, Service Top Nagito, Smut, catboy!Hajime, dogboy!Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoreo/pseuds/smoreo
Summary: Hajime did not come out tonight looking for a hook-up. He didn't. Honest.But, y'know...Sometimes things change.(Especially when a bartender starts undressing you with his eyes)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 269





	Instinctive

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i used 'service top' correctly here, but anyway enjoy this self-indulgent mess

“Meet new people, they said. It would be _fun_ , they said.”

Granted, it would’ve been if Hajime hadn’t been dragged to the most popular nightclub in the city. When Chiaki had proposed a way to relax and have some fun before the inevitable stress of finals week, he believed that she was thinking of a small house party or a calm bar to chat away their Saturday night. 

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

Little did he know, Kazuichi and _Ibuki_ had brainstormed the idea first, and doing anything relaxing was pretty much illegal for them. And it didn’t help that they were the king and queen of peer pressure, knowing that Hajime would always break around the tenth ‘please’.

So here he was, in a loud, bright, and congested nightclub dodging wandering hands and gyrating bodies so that he could locate the bar on the _opposite_ side of the massive room. Ibuki, Kazuichi, and a few of his other friends that had tagged along had ran to the dance floor as soon as they walked in. Chiaki had the decency to stay with him until she too was carried away by the pulsing music and energetic atmosphere. Hajime tried enjoying himself too, and he did. For like five minutes. 

Now, he was mentally drained and needed to sit down.

After fighting through crowds of humans and hybrids alike without _somehow_ getting his tail caught in the process, Hajime exited the dance floor with a sigh of relief. He could breathe a little easier now, but not much though, for people still crowded around this section of the club where occupied tables and drunken laughter reigned.

The neon-themed bar was located beyond the tables, having plenty of chairs lining up in front of it. Hajime spotted one at the end that didn’t have a group of sloshed college students slumping around near it. 

Hajime weaved through the tables to get to seat before someone else did, fanning the collar of his t-shirt because it was very _warm._ Having this many people in one building had to be a fire hazard, or something. 

He ignored any appraising glances he received on his way, not wanting to encourage any bold moves. He wasn’t here for that tonight. He just wanted his friends to have fun and for them to come find him when they were ready to go. 

Hajime sighed again when he made it to the seat, which was a spinning stool that glowed teal and purple, matching the bar. He looked over to where he came, seeing the bustling dance floor and the DJ booth on the other end. The music was _just_ quiet enough here not to be deafening, and one his ears twitched when deep bass rumbled the walls. At least it was something he didn’t mind listening to. 

After curling his tail into his lap to be on the safe side, Hajime focused on the shelves lined with different drinks along the back of the bar. Hopefully they served something _non-_ alcoholic because he’d rather not get too drunk. At a smaller venue, yeah, but not here. 

Uninterested in the overwhelming choices, Hajime turned his attention to the bartenders in hope of hailing one down. There were four of them. Two were humans that seemed related, though one had pink pigtails and the other had shorter black hair. They were both serving drinks. The third bartender was a cat hybrid with purple hair, and he blatantly flirted with a couple patrons at the bar. And the fourth-

-the fourth was probably the prettiest dog hybrid - no, person in _general -_ he’s ever seen. Okay, maybe that was a lie, but Hajime couldn’t remember a single face on the top of his head that made him stare like an idiot...like he was doing right now.

But try as he could, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from fluffy snowy hair with the tips of white ears protruding out of it. Or from the bartender’s smiling angular yet soft face, pink lips stretched wide as he poured for a waiting patron. Or...from the way his tucked-in shirt and tight jeans perfectly outlined an ass that he could sink his claws into. 

Wait wait _wait._ What was he thinking? He was _not_ here for that. 

But…

Hajime let his eyes roam back up the hybrid’s body until he stiffened, realizing that stunning greyish-green eyes were staring right back at him. Subtle surprise flickered across the bartender’s face before he gave Hajime an unabashed once over, his long and fluffy tail wagging energetically after doing so. 

Hajime had the urge to run away from the bar and out of this club to never return again, but his body didn’t listen to his panicking mind, staying frozen in the seat as the bartender returned his attention to the not-so-subtly disappointed girl in front of him. He took her card in exchange for the drink, went to the register - with his tail still wagging, mind you - and returned the card to her. The girl stepped away without so much as a thank you, but the worker didn’t care. 

He met Hajime’s eyes again, smiled, and walked over to him. 

Hajime swallowed thickly as the guy leaned over the bar, crossing his arms and propping his elbows on the shiny counter. His tail continued to wag. 

“Must be my lucky day…” Hajime barely heard him say over the music, but it was loud enough to get a grasp of his slightly raspy but silvery voice. “I felt your eyes way over there.” He leaned even closer, making Hajime’s heart race. How could someone be so _attractive?_ Even his skin was pretty; a bit on the paler side, smooth, soft, and perfect to nuzzle against-

_Oh my god, Hajime. Get it together!_

Unfortunately, his thoughts seemed to have shown on his face, for the guy chucked, eyes glinting in the low light. “Do you like what you see, kitty?”

“K-Kitty?!” Hajime’s traitorous voice rose an octave, and he hastily coughed to try to hide it, hating how his cheeks were feeling warm. And he also hated how the name shot a tingle down his spine, but he wasn’t going to think about that too much. 

The guy tilted his head, confused, before he gasped. “I’m sorry!” he quickly apologized, his demeanor completely changing. White ears lowered along with his tail. “Did I offend you, or something? I didn’t mean to! Kokichi said to act like that toward someone that catches my eye and you were the first-“

There was a lot for Hajime to unpack there. One, he had no idea who Kokichi was. Two, did he just say that _Hajime_ caught his eye? And three, this guy was both pretty _and_ adorable and it honestly wasn’t fair. 

“It’s fine!” Hajime interrupted him with a reassuring smile after regathering himself. “It’s fine, really. I uh...just didn’t expect it.” 

“Oh.” Then the guy perked back up, his smile returning to his face and his tail wagging overtime. “I’m glad! I didn’t want to run you away! You’re really cute.”

Hajime fiddled with the tail in his lap, feeling tingly again at the compliment. “Me, of all people here?” He knew that he wasn’t ugly, but he usually wasn’t someone’s first pick. Especially where there were shirtless guys and dolled up girls walking around. He was just wearing a t-shirt and jeans. 

The worker tilted his head again, ears leaning. That shouldn’t be as cute as it was. “You don’t think you’re attractive? Who told you that?” 

Hajime blinked in surprise. “No one, I just-“

“Because they’re lying.” He gave Hajime yet another appraisal, and Hajime could basically _feel_ his eyes carcasse his body as they slid over it. Hajime shifted in his seat, ears twitching, and fought to maintain his gaze when eyes met his again. “And to prove it, whatever you order will be on the house.” He chuckled again. “Just don’t get too much, okay?”

“I…” This night was filled with all sorts of twists and turns, wasn’t it? “Thanks. But that’s kinda wasted on me.” Hajime glanced at the drinks again. “I just want something non-alcoholic, or some water if you don’t have anything else.”

“We have plenty of non-alcoholic choices!” The guy said, to Hajime’s relief. Water would’ve been fine, but he did want something with a little flavor to it. “Did you drive here by yourself? Or are you the DD for tonight?”

“Neither.” Hajime looked over to the mass of moving bodies bouncing to the beat. “Me and my friends rode in an Uber. I’m actually not used to big clubs like this, so I don’t want to...y’know.”

The dog hybrid nodded. “Oh, I understand! These kind of places aren’t for everyone. I’m glad you decided to try it out today, though,” he said with a giggle, brushing white bangs out of his face; Hajime _felt_ himself falling deeper and deeper. “What do you have a taste for?”

Hajime stared at his lithe fingers, keeping himself from imagining all that they could do and instead answering, “Uh, anything?”

“What’s your favorite drink, then?” he asked. “In general.”

“Orange juice,” Hajime answered and felt a little silly doing so. He could’ve said something more common like a soda or lemonade or _anything._

However, it seemed like the bartender didn’t mind. “I have the perfect thing!” He straightened up with a bright smile. “I’ll be back with your drink...oh, I haven’t caught your name yet!” He gestured to himself. “I’m Nagito.”

 _Nagito, Nagito..._ Hajime wasn’t ever going to forget that name. “I’m Hajime.”

Hajime didn't hear but rather saw Nagito repeat his name, inviting lips mouthing the syllables. The guy might become a work hazard if his tail wagged any harder. “I’ll be right back, Hajime!”

He walked away, and Hajime’s heart then decided to stop thundering against his chest. Nagito went to fetch a few mixes, chuckling at something his pigtailed worker said to him, them both glancing Hajime’s way. Hajime averted his stare, foot tapping on the floor and hoping that he didn’t look too embarrassed. 

Only about two minutes of Hajime sneaking glances while Nagito worked passed before the dog hybrid was approaching him again with a drink in his hand. It was colorful - there being a blended range of oranges, yellows, and pinks. An orange slice decorated the rim. 

“Here you go!” Nagito set it down and placed a straw in it. “A tequila sunrise mocktail!” 

It looked good, but- “Mock...tail?” Hajime hadn’t heard of that one before.

Nagito leaned against the bar again, and...there went Hajime’s heart. “Non-alcoholic!” He scooted the glass closer to him. “Go ahead, try it!”

Hajime did, putting the straw in his mouth and sucking. He forcefully ignored Nagito’s languid smile as a citrusy taste exploded on his tongue. “Whoa…” Hajime took another sip for good measure. He might’ve just found a potential new favorite alcoholic drink, for whenever that time came. “This is great!”

“Isn’t it?” Nagito beamed, tail whipping back and forth. “And it’s something you can easily make at home, too-“

“Nagito, don’t forget that you have _other_ customers.”

Both he and Nagito glanced over to see the short haired bartender giving Nagito a pointed look as she cleaned a glass. 

Nagito’s chuckle was sheepish. “Sorry about that, Mukuro! I’ll get to it!” She stared at him for another second before huffing and approaching someone who had hailed her down. “I should help out. We are pretty busy. But…” Nagito chewed on his bottom lip, a small fang poking out, and asked, “How long are you staying?”

“Huh?” Hajime blinked at the other’s expectant gaze, fingers tightening around the glass. Was this...going where he thought it was going? “Um...I’m not really sure. Whenever my friends get tired, I guess.”

“Well…” Nagito softly tapped a finger on the counter. “My shift is over in about thirty minutes, so I can try to get you more comfortable here, or go someplace else? If...you want?”

This was _definitely_ going where he thought it was going. 

Dammit, he hadn’t come here to hook up with someone, but those puppy-dog eyes were _right there_ practically begging at him and he couldn’t say no. 

But he couldn’t say yes, either. “I’ll...think about it.”

Nagito smiled like he had given him a confirmation. “Okay, no pressure! And I should give you this, just in case!” Nagito reached over and grabbed a napkin out of a small holder. He then took a pen out of his pocket, taking the top off with his teeth. He proceeded to scribble something down on the napkin before holding it out for Hajime.

Hajime took it, and he wasn’t surprised at all seeing a number messily written there. 

“If you don’t want to do anything, then we can just be friends!” Nagito told him with a twitchy tail before giving a wave and going over to cater to waiting customers. 

Just friends?

Hajime watched him walk away with a bit more sway to his hips than usual, and his mind, body, and soul were screaming to not _just_ be friends with Nagito. But he had common sense. He couldn’t go off with a stranger in the middle of the night and what would his _friends_ think-

“Hajime! I found you!”

At the familiar voice, Hajime peered over his shoulder to find Chiaki waving at him. 

“Hey, Chiaki,” he greeted when she got close enough. “Sorry for leaving, but I need a little break.”

Chiaki shrugged as she adjusted her skirt, it being so short that only humans could wear them without issue. “Yeah, I figured. But are you okay, though? You didn’t answer any of my texts.”

Hajime nodded, tipping his drink at her. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just gonna enjoy this _non-_ alcoholic drink-“ He had to emphasize that due to Chiaki arching a curious brow. “-and listen to the music from here. You go back and have fun.”

Slight concern filtered into her expression. “Hm...are you sure - wait. What’s that?” She pointed to the napkin that Hajime instantly regretted not pocketing. “A number? _Already,_ Hajime?”

“Shh!” Hajime put a finger to his lips and beckoned her closer. She did so, and he quickly gestured over to Nagito, who was busy shaking up a concoction for two canines. “It’s his number.”

Chiaki’s eyes widened in recognition. “That’s Nagito!”

That was yet _another_ surprise. “You know him!?”

“Yeah, he graduated Hope’s Peak a year ago. He was my math tutor for the longest.” 

Hajime looked at her, feeling something akin to betrayal. “ _He_ was your math tutor? Why didn’t you tell me about him?”

She shrugged again, wearing a slight grin this time. “You didn’t ask. And you were always telling people you didn’t have time for relationships, so…”

Hajime cursed his past self. “So, is he, like...okay?”

Chiaki giggled. “Yes, he’s _okay._ He’s very nice and smart. Has a great smile.”

“Yeah, I figured that much when he asked me to leave with him…”

Chiaki gaped at him before nudging his shoulder. “What did you say? You better not have said no.”

“I said maybe because I knew next to _nothing_ about him.”

“Go for it!” Chiaki easily encouraged, and she must _really_ trust Nagito for her to be saying this. “I know what apartment he used to invite me to whenever he studied, and since he’s still around, I bet it’s the same place. We could always rescue you if you need it.”

“If you’re sure about this…”

She nudged him again, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze. “Just have fun, Hajime.”

Hajime released a long-winded sigh. “He said he’s going to be off in thirty minutes. _If_ I go with him, I’ll let you know. It’s not set in stone yet.”

“Mhmm.”

“It’s not!”

Chiaki gave him a knowing look before jabbing a thumb over her shoulder. “I’m going back to dance. Don’t forget to text, alright?” Hajime nodded, and before Chiaki left him, she waved at someone behind the bar. Nagito had been looking over. He perked up once he recognized her, waving enthusiastically back. Chiaki then took a step away, saying, “See you tomorrow!” 

Hajime weakly glared at her as she strolled off. 

He almost wanted to turn Nagito down just to prove her wrong, but then he saw the guy bending down to pick up a drying cloth that fell on the floor, giving Hajime a full view. 

And it was on purpose if the sly glance he received afterward was any hint. 

Hajime exhaled shakily before downing the rest of his drink, slightly regretting it not being spiked. 

It took around ten minutes before Nagito came back over with another sunrise, having been busy with a large and rowdy group of clubbers. 

“Very busy night, huh?” Hajime commented, holding his hand out for the glass. 

“Believe it or not, it’s been worse than this.” Nagito handed it over, fingers brushing his hand after letting go. The tingles remained even as Hajime took a sip. “Anyway, small world! I didn’t know Chiaki was friends with you.”

Hajime swallowed with a huff. “I could say the same. If she had told me about you earlier, I would’ve…” He trailed off when Nagito tilted his head, tail leisurely swaying. Hajime inwardly panicked because he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “I mean, uh, we could’ve been friends.”

Nagito chuckled. “Yes, we could have. I think we would’ve gotten along.” He darted out his tongue to wet his lips, and Hajime couldn’t look away if he was paid to. “Very well. Don’t you?”

Fuck. He was doing this. He was really doing this. “Yeah,” Hajime said, around his straw. “And…” He fought to keep his voice steady. “We can bail after you get off...if you still want.”

Nagito gasped - yes, _gasped_ \- before letting out an excited whine. “I still want to! Just wait like twenty more minutes, and I can show you my apartment! Unless you want to visit somewhere else first?”

“No, it’s fine,” Hajime quickly answered before he changed his mind. “We can go to your apartment.” This was crazy. Absolutely crazy.

Nagito’s radiant smile was worth it, though, how it made butterflies flutter in his stomach.

Nagito didn’t get to respond, for Mukuro had called him again, and he stayed busy with other patrons as time ticked by. Hajime observed him quietly for the most part, listening to the booming music as well while sipping on his drink. A few people tried to talk - flirt - with him during the wait, and Hajime had politely said he wasn’t interested, them going on their way afterwards. One feline was stubborn, however, and Hajime was losing his patience.

“Look, I told you that I’m not interested-“

“I just think you’re playing hard to get,” the guy countered, smirking at his side. He had showy muscles and a husky voice, but his attitude destroyed anything good he had to offer. “I mean, c’mon, look at me! Just a round or two? We don’t even have to go anywhere. I’ve got a nice truck out front.”

Hajime didn’t even try to hide his grimace at that. 

“He _said_ that he’s not interested.” Hajime looked up at Nagito’s voice, the dog hybrid standing right in front of Hajime’s harasser. His smile was gone, gaze sharp. “Leave him alone.”

The feline scoffed. “And what, you’re his bodyguard or somethin’?” He waved a dismissive hand. “Go find a bone, mutt.”

Hajime bristled at that, tail whipping behind him. “We’re _together,_ so fuck off,” he hissed. Hopefully that would be enough to get the other out of his hair. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t. “Oh yeah?” He glanced back and forth between Hajime and Nagito. His smirk widened. “You got room for one more for tonight?”

“For you? _No_ .” A growl leaked into Nagito’s voice, and Hajime refused to acknowledge how good it sounded. “Now _leave_ before I have security drag you out like the stray animal you are.”

The guy shot out of his seat, glaring at Nagito and baring his fangs as he leaned over the counter. “You wanna go, bitch? I could break you in half with my damn _pinky_ and-“ The rest of his words were cut off with a startled gasp when a knife appeared out of _nowhere_ and pressed against the cat hybrid’s throat. 

Hajime stared wide eyed at the sharp weapon before looking over at Nagito, whose heated stare hadn’t let up. Mukuro was beside him; she was the one brandishing the knife. 

“Do we have a problem here?” she asked, voice cold as ice.

The guy held his hands up, voice shaky as he answered, “N-No! It’s all good!”

“Why don’t I believe you?” She narrowed her eyes. “Leave.”

He scampered away without another word. 

Hajime was speechless.

Nagito wasn’t. He relaxed with a sigh. “Thanks, Mukuro.” 

She grunted, lowering her the knife. “I hate the cocky ones.” She stepped away and said, “Go ahead and end your shift if you want. We can handle five minutes until Byakuya gets here.”

Nagito’s tail wagged as she walked away. Then he jogged over to the cash register and searched the shelves under it for a few seconds. After grabbing what seemed to be a set of keys and a wallet, Nagito pushed through a small hinged door at the side of the bar and rejoined Hajime on the opposite side of the counter. 

“Shall we go?” Nagito asked, eyes glinting the neon lights. 

Hajime’s mind was still spinning. “Does that happen often?” he asked while standing up. They were almost the same height, he noticed.

Nagito mulled the question over. “On a good weekend...maybe five times?”

“And on a bad one?”

“We don’t let her bar-keep on bad nights. Junko, her sister, says that she definitely will stab someone and we believe her.”

“...Oh.”

“She’s really nice to us, though!”

Hajime would have to take his word for it.

They weaved through the moving crowd, Hajime making sure not to lose Nagito. It wasn’t until they left out of the front door that Hajime took a deep breath, appreciating the fresh air. He then texted Chiaki where he was headed, and she just responded with a thumbs up. 

“My car’s in the back!” Nagito pointed around the building.

“Lead the way.”

Hajime followed him around, passing by people chatting on the sidewalk. Nagito was humming a small tune as he took in the neon lights of the club. The blues and purples tinted Nagito’s hair, and Hajime had a sudden urge to touch it, to run his hands through it. 

To smother that feeling, he asked, “How long have you been working here? Chiaki said you graduated from Hope’s Peak last year.”

Nagito pursed his lips as he thought. “About two months. It’s more of a temporary thing until I find a more permanent career.”

“What was your major?” 

“Statistics!” Nagito yipped. “What’s yours?”

“Forensics. It’s kicking my ass, though…” Hajime trailed off, remembering the upcoming finals. Those would be hell for sure. 

“I’m sure you’ll pull through! I believe in you, Hajime!” Nagito nudged him with his shoulder. “Don’t be so down!”

Hajime scratched the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks heat up again. “Well, I have you here to cheer me up, right?”

Nagito blushed as well, but his smile never left. “I’ll try my best, Hajime. How about I start off with this?” He stopped, gently grabbing Hajime’s elbow, and Hajime honestly didn’t realize that Nagito was going in for a kiss until soft lips pressed against his own. 

Hajime’s breath hitched, and he froze for a long moment, enough time for his brain to shut down and reboot again.

However, before he could reciprocate, Nagito pulled back and licked his lips. “Fruity,” he commented. “I’m glad you ordered that drink - _mmff!”_

Hajime recaptured his lips because it hadn’t been fair. Now that he was conscious enough to enjoy the kiss, he made sure he did, slotting their lips together with a hum. Nagito made a small noise in his throat as they moved in sync, the butterflies started going crazy in Hajime’s stomach. 

When he ended the kiss, there were wolf-whistles and catcalls from people passing by. Hajime only focused on Nagito, who was breathing heavier with dilated eyes, pink cheeks, and parted lips that Hajime wanted to get more acquainted with. 

Hajime probably looked no better. He uncurled his tail - that had _somehow_ wrapped around one of the canine’s thighs - and whispered, “Your apartment.”

“My apartment,” Nagito repeated before grabbing Hajime’s elbow and guiding him to his car.

Hajime let himself be dragged.

* * *

They reached Nagito’s apartment complex within ten minutes. The ride over was mostly uneventful. They had made small talk about their lives, but it had been hard for Hajime to focus due to Nagito _refusing_ to leave his tail alone. He gently stroked it, brushing his thumb through the fine brown hairs, and Hajime had counted down from a hundred countless times to refrain from making obscene noises in the car. The right side of his seat probably had scratches in it from how hard he was clenching it. 

Hajime would’ve _gladly_ retaliated if Nagito hadn’t been driving on the congested road, not wanting to die in an head-on collision tonight. 

After climbing two stories to get to Nagito’s apartment - Hajime’s wired nerves buzzing all the while - Nagito opened the door and motioned for him to go inside. Hajime did, seeing how modern and clean the place was compared to his own older and less immaculate one. 

The living room was well furnished. It had a TV, a couple shelves filled with books, and a coffee table sitting in front of a large and plush couch. “Nice place,” Hajime complimented, toeing off his shoes. “Must cost an arm and a leg to live here, though.”

“Thanks!” Nagito said behind him, closing the door. “It is a bit pricey, but I make do.” Hajime was about to turn around to ask about the nightclub’s pay, but when devilish fingers wrapped around his tail again and squeezed, all words died in his throat, replaced by a shaky sigh. _Dammit,_ it shouldn’t feel so good. 

“Do you know what else is nice?” Nagito asked behind him, and Hajime suppressed a shudder when his tail was stroked. It curled and twitched in his hold. Hajime could hear the smile in his voice when he said, “Everything about you, Hajime.”

Hajime felt his body heat as Nagito pressed himself against his back, letting go of his tail in favor of wrapping his arms around Hajime’s stomach. Hajime rested his hands on top of the canine’s. “Yeah?” His voice was breathier than he wanted it to be. They had _barely_ done anything. 

“Mhm,” Nagito hummed before ducking his head to nuzzle the crook of Hajime’s neck. Hajime wrapped his tail loosely around Nagito’s thigh again, feeling the gentle breeze of the canine’s own fluffy appendage wagging back and forth. Hajime closed his eyes when Nagito inhaled, pressing light kisses that made Hajime’s heart flutter. 

“You smell amazing,” Nagito whispered against his neck. “Look amazing.” Hajime stifled a gasp when a tongue lapped at his skin, leading to teeth nibbling at the same spot. “Taste and feel amazing.” Hajime slightly tilted his head when roaming lips traveled up his throat, sucking right under his jaw. “I bet you sound amazing too. Can I hear you, Hajime?”

The way his name rolled off of Nagito’s hot tongue, each syllable practically felt against his skin, almost caused a rumble deep in Hajime’s chest. Almost.

“Already?” Hajime somehow managed to keep his voice steady. “I can’t…” He clenched his jaw when Nagito gave small licks again, eventually finishing, “...lay everything out on the table when it’s barely been five minutes.” If he was doing this, he wanted to make it last. 

Nagito whined against his throat. “Don’t be like that, Hajime…” Then he stiffened, pulling back some. “Or am I pushing too hard? If I am, you can just tell me to stop and I will!”

Pushing too hard? Okay, Hajime was starting to get a handle on this guy. He was doting, a little more than most, but Hajime found it endearing in a way. 

“It’s fine, Nagito.” Hajime grabbed the canine’s hands and pulled them away, getting enough space to turn around. Nagito was staring at him with large eyes, ears slightly lowered, and Hajime couldn’t help but to lean in and nuzzle his cheek. “Plus, how are you pushing too hard if we’re just getting started?”

Nagito accepted the touch and whispered, “I don’t want to drive you away! I think you’re _really_ attractive and you seem nice and I want to get to know you and-“ Hajime had to shut him up with a kiss because he was seriously going to overheat with all of the compliments Nagito was spewing out. 

The canine melted into the kiss, and Hajime turned his brain off so that he could just enjoy this, feeling pliant and eager lips mold against his own. Hajime slithered an arm around Nagito, his hand gliding from Nagito’s hip to his lower back. He raked his small claws right above his tail, and Nagito gasped, a beautiful sound against his lips.

As soon as Nagito opened his mouth, Hajime dove inside and sought out the canine’s tongue. Nagito whimpered was soon as they touched and caressed one another, a pleasurable push and pull. Nagito then wrapped his arms around Hajime’s neck and pressed him even closer, tilting his head to accept more of Hajime.

The kiss was languid and slow, at first. Hajime was enjoying the feel of Nagito against him, memorizing his taste, when curious fingers wandered into his hair, roaming up to scratch behind one of Hajime’s ears. Another rumble threatened to come up, but Hajime kept it down in favor of sighing into Nagito’s mouth at the feeling. 

Then, Nagito tugged the ear with enough force to cause him to hiss, a shock of pleasure mixing in with the sting of pain. While he was distracted, Nagito forced his tongue into his mouth, groaning as he traced everywhere inside, holding Hajime’s head slightly back and still as he did so. 

“Ngh... _mmm…”_ Hajime hummed as Nagito filled his mouth, slowly mapping out everything, tasting and savoring. His tongue danced with Nagito’s whoever prompted, thick pleasure flowing through his veins. Hajime dropped his hands even lower to palm Nagito’s ass and to give it a firm squeeze through his pants. 

Nagito released what seemed to be a mix between a whimper and a moan, grinding up against him, and Hajime could tell that _both_ of them were getting affected by this. Hajime quietly groaned before lifting his hand to nudge Nagito back. Nagito ended the kiss with no hesitation, lightly panting and looking at him with dark and hooded eyes. 

Hajime already missed the connection, but he knew that things were escalating and he’d rather not have sex on the floor, or a couch - even though it looked _extremely_ soft. “Bedroom,” he said in the space between them.

Nagito blinked before giggling and giving him a chaste kiss. “Bedroom.” He held his hand this time, pulling him along for the second time tonight. “It’s this way!”

“You don’t have to drag me, y’know…” Hajime muttered his breath but didn’t fight it whatsoever. 

Nagito’s bedroom was located in a short hallway off the living room. It had updated furniture too and a large grey bed that Nagito was guiding him towards. Hajime stopped him right before they got there, though, turning him back around and recapturing his lips. Nagito obliged him as Hajime dipped his hands underneath the dog hybrid’s shirt, running his fingers along a smooth stomach and a lean chest before leaning back and tugging at the material. 

Nagito understood what he wanted, holding his arms up and letting Hajime take off his shirt for him. What was underneath shouldn’t have been a surprise - the clothes he’d been wearing left nothing to the imagination - but Hajime couldn’t help but to bite his lip at the abundance of pale skin, having the urge to mark it up. 

“What about yours?” Nagito breathily asked, and it took a moment or two for Hajime’s foggy brain to process the question. 

“Oh, right.” He took off his tee himself, and he’d barely gotten it over his head before Nagito inhaled sharply. After tossing it away, Hajime saw that the canine was staring almost in awe at his chest. Hajime had the thought to cross his arms to cover it up. “What?”

“Do…” Nagito reached out and brushed a finger across one of his pecs before using his whole hand to gently squeeze. Hajime blinked in surprise as Nagito continued, “Do you work out, Hajime?”

“Y-Yeah, occasionally, why - _Nagito!?”_ Hajime squeaked - he wouldn’t admit that later on - when Nagito suddenly hugged him, pressing his face right in the middle of his chest. He could _feel_ the smile and see the canine’s tail going crazy. “What are you…?”

His eyes widened when Nagito slightly turned his head, lightly kissing the skin available to him. Before Hajime could regain his voice, Nagito looked up at him with a lopsided smile. “So soft yet firm, Hajime.” He hugged him a bit tighter, fingers rubbing his sides. “I bet you could pick me up if you wanted to.” His eyes lidded. “Strong kitty…”

Hajime felt blood raise both to his cheeks and to a place down below. He swallowed thickly and averted his gaze, but he could see how Nagito’s smile widened out of the corner of his eye. “Y-You’re overestimating me a bit.” Though Nagito _did_ seem light enough to carry with little difficulty. That thought immediately made his dick twitch in his jeans, and he subtly shifted his weight. “Can you let go of me now? This is kinda embarrassing…”

“Don’t be embarrassed of your body!” Nagito said even though that _wasn’t_ what Hajime meant. The canine was lucky that he was cute beyond belief. “It’s perfect in every way and...huh?”

Hajime walked forward with Nagito still attached to him, and Nagito stumbled over his feet at the sudden movement. He took another step and stifled a chuckle at how Nagito fell backwards onto the bed with a yelp. Hajime crawled onto the bed as well, and Nagito scampered back a bit, ears lowered. 

“I’m sorry, Hajime! I should’ve let go when you wanted me to, and-“

“It's okay.” Hajime climbed over him, straddling his thighs and placing his hands on either side of Nagito’s head. The canine was looking up at with his big eyes again, hair spreading out in wispy waves and his pink cheeks contrasting everything about him. A thought then came to Hajime, and he almost felt bad, but if Nagito was truly sorry, then…

He slowly leaned down and gave Nagito a lingering kiss before muttering against his lips, “To make up for it, you can’t touch me for two minutes.” He was taking a guess here, but Nagito seemed like the giving type. To do whatever to make his partner happy. 

And he believed that he was on the right track when Nagito whined and clenched the sheets at his sides. “But-“

Hajime made his words die out by brushing his tail against the canine’s clothed erection, enough for Nagito to stiffen. Hajime mentally patted himself on the back before mumbling, “It’s just two minutes. You can do it, right?”

Another teasing touch with his tail. Nagito bit his lip and nodded.

“Good boy.” Hajime took a chance and was glad he did when Nagito _visibly_ shuddered. He could hear his tail thudding against the bed.

Hajime’s own heart matched the beat as he dragged his lips down Nagito’s jaw, muttering, “Start counting down.” 

Nagito exhaled shakily. “O-One twenty.”

Hajime kissed his throat, peppering it enough for Nagito to start squirming as he counted. He didn’t touch however, and Hajime rewarded him by pressing an open mouthed kiss right on his pulse. Nagito moaned, an addicting sound that caused Hajime to press harder, licking the spot before sucking _hard._

“H-Hajime!” Nagito groaned his name, and he stuttered his next words when Hajime gave his erection a heavier stroke. “One t-ten…”

Hajime continued to suck, carefully adding teeth and biting down just to hear Nagito cry out. He detached with a pop and licked the growing bruise that prettily painted his fair skin. Hajime then shifted to the other side of Nagito’s neck and gave it the same treatment. He sampled the slightly salty taste while using his tail to rile Nagito up, poking and prodding at his bulge. Listening to the canine’s voice get more and more strained spurred him on, so he gave his dick a hard stroke. 

Nagito bucked up to the touch; Hajime placed one knee on the other's hip and forced him back down onto the bed. Nagito let loose a quiet growl laced with frustration, and Hajime bit down again, harder than before. His growl instantly morphed into a pitiful whine. Hajime enjoyed both of those sounds a _little_ too much. 

He lifted his head and caught Nagito’s gaze. “No bucking, Nagito,” he uttered, reaching down to cup the dog hybrid’s dick with his hand just to tease him some more. Nagito keened. It was probably illegal to be this attracted to someone, but here Hajime was. Hajime lowered back down to Nagito’s collarbone as he replaced his hand with his tail. “That counts.”

Nagito panted into the air, fingers clenching harder. “E-Eighty five...”

Hajime removed his knee and busied himself with leaving marks on delicate skin, kissing everywhere he could reach and pulling sweet sounds from Nagito's throat as he explored the canine's body. Chest, stomach, sides, he marked them all, leaving shining trails with his tongue. His tail continued doing its job until Hajime sank too low to reach. He gently raked his claws down Nagito’s sides, leaving behind raised pink lines, before giving his hip small kitten licks. Nagito moaned loudly as he dipped into the sixties. A minute to go...or so. He doubted Nagito was accurate at all, though he couldn’t blame him.

With tight pants in his way now, Hajime reluctantly sat up and eyed his artwork. Nagito was breathing harshly, looking back at him with hooded eyes as he counted down. Hajime focused more on the blossoming splotches of purple that littered the canine’s skin, a reminder that Hajime had been here. His dick throbbed at the sight. It strained against his own pants now, begging for attention. He could touch himself to get _some_ kind of relief, but...the minute wasn’t up yet, and Nagito was waiting.

“You look great, Nagito,” Hajime complimented, tracing a pink line softly with his finger. Skin twitched underneath, and Nagito whimpered.

“Hajime, I…”

“What number are we on?”

“Fifty one,” Nagito rushed out. Hajime noticed a bleeding spot on his lip where he’d bit it too hard. “F-Fifty.”

Hajime reached up and used his thumb to wipe it away, and Nagito was quick to lick it off with a sneaky swipe of his tongue. 

Hajime let that one slide.

Switching to his next course of action, Hajime unzipped Nagito’s pants and freed the canine’s cock in one move. Nagito didn’t have time to say Hajime’s name before Hajime grabbed the base and gave it a few pumps, licking his lips as a drop of pre-cum leaked from the throbbing head. Nagito was average length but thick, and Hajime suppressed a shudder just at the sight of it. 

“Hajime _please,_ I want to-“

“Keep counting, Nagito.” Hajime blew the tip to see his thighs shake before putting it into his mouth and giving a small suck. Nagito’s resulting moan was music to his ears. He lapped at the leaking slit, welcoming the bitterness, before taking more in. Nagito threw his head back as he dragged his tongue along the shaft, pumping with his hand what he hadn’t reached yet. Nagito was wheezing out numbers, repeating some and skipping over others. Hajime didn’t care much at this point.

He sunk even lower, going as far as his gag reflex would let him. Keeping his eyes on Nagito, he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked before lifting off of it, some spit and pre dripping down his chin. Hajime wiped it away with his arm and then gave the shaft a series of kisses as he caught his breath. He wasn’t a pro at doing this or anything, but it was more than enough for Nagito. 

“Ten...n-nine…” Nagito was staring right back at Hajime now, gasping each number. “Eight...seven…”

Hajime wrapped his lips around the tip again, giving it a rough lick before sliding it a little further into his mouth. Then, he waited. Nagito was probably going to buck up again, or control the pace by pulling his hair, or-

“...two...one.” Unexpectedly, Nagito _laughed_ when he finished counting, reaching down to scratch behind Hajime’s ears again. His tail curled at the sensation, a shiver traveling down his spine. “So _amazing,_ Hajime. So much that I…” Nagito then gently grasped his hair and pulled him up, rather than down. 

Hajime’s mouth was suddenly empty, and he blinked in confusion. “Nagito…?”

Nagito laughed again, a deeper and huskier sound made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. “I...I’m so _close,_ Hajime. If you keep doing that, then I’m not going to last.”

Hajime slowly blinked before chuckling. “In just two minutes?” Well, give or take.

Nagito pouted. “Don’t laugh! Your mouth…”

“Yeah?” Because of the new information, Hajime decided to crawl back up again, fingers brushing over the bruises left behind. The hand in his hair fell away once he was face-to-face, noses bumping together. Hajime pressed a thumb against a splotch on Nagito’s neck. Nagito’s eyes fluttered, warm breath fanning across Hajime’s lips as he moaned. 

Dammit, it was so _hot._

Hajime kissed him hard, and their tongues met with no other prompt. It was warm and wet and he _needed_ to be touched. He eventually pulled back, licking away the strand of saliva between them, and said, “Let’s not focus on my mouth anymore.” He leaned up to nibble at a fluffy ear, whispering, “Touch me, Nagito.”

A split second later, Hajime was somehow on his back with a beaming canine over him. “Anything you want, Hajime!” He ran a hand up and down Hajime’s torso, eyes following the movement. Then he palmed Hajime’s straining cock through his pants, yanking a startled moan out of him. “Anything…”

“You can’t do anything with me like this,” Hajime pointed out, now thinking that he was way too clothed. He hastily unbuckled his belt and shimmied out of his pants, Nagito helping him to so. Hajime went ahead and shed his underwear too, because...he had to be blind not to see where this was going. 

Nagito gasped at the sight of him, and Hajime blushed, subtly flinching when the canine rubbed his inner thighs. “Beautiful…” Nagito muttered; Hajime couldn’t accept that compliment when a fluffy haired _bombshell_ was existing right in front of him. 

Seeing that Nagito’s pants were still on, Hajime gave him a pointed look, and Nagito was quick to fix the issue. He tossed away his pants along with his boxers. Hajime realized that he was too far away. “Come here,” he said, and Nagito obeyed, crawling over him, reversing their position from before. 

Pale fingers caressed his chest, and Hajime shakily sighed before running his hands down Nagito’s back, palming his ass again. He squeezed before yanking Nagito down, rubbing their dicks together in a way that lit Hajime’s nerves aflame. 

They moaned in tandem, Nagito louder than Hajime as he took control. He nuzzled Hajime’s neck and started a constant and filthy grind, skin sliding against skin. Hajime rocked his hips up to chase the friction, and the spit already on Nagito’s cock made it all the better. Nagito was so _hot_ against him, panting against his neck and perfectly rolling his hips every time. 

The canine was also rubbing everywhere he could reach: Hajime’s sides, his arms, his ears, his tail, leaving trails of fire wherever his hands went.

“You…” Nagito squeezed his bicep before gliding his fingers up to Hajime’s shoulder. “...feel so _good,_ Hajime. Can I...I want to…”

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what he was saying. And _hell,_ Hajime wanted it too. Needed it, even. He dug his claws into Nagito’s ass, soft enough to not break the skin. The hand on his shoulder clenched. Hajime slightly turned his head and whispered, “Do you want to fuck me, Nagito?”

“Yes!” Nagito yipped immediately before trailing off with a low whimper. “ _Yes yes yes yes yes…”_

Hajime loosened his hold on him. “Okay, sit up.” Nagito listened, separating himself from Hajime and sitting on his haunches. Hajime already missed the heat, but he knew that something better was coming. Hajime sat up as well, watching Nagito watch him, before holding two fingers up to pink and swollen lips. “Suck,” he told him. 

Nagito perked up and eagerly opened his mouth. Hajime slid his fingers into that wet heat, and his dick throbbed when a tongue lavished them, getting them soaking wet. He could only _imagine_ what it felt like for Nagito to suck him off, but that was for another time. If there was another.

...There probably was going to be another. 

Hajime pushed his fingers in down to the knuckle, and Nagito sucked on them like they were candy. “Shit…” Hajime breathed, thrusting them in and out a bit. “I’m gonna prepare myself while you get ready, Nagito.” They both had short claws, and Hajime trusted himself more than Nagito with that sensitive part of him. In regards to fingers, at least.

Nagito nodded with a slurp when Hajime pulled his sopping fingers out. Hajime leaned back on one hand and folded his legs, spreading them. Nagito watched unblinking as he lowered his fingers to his hole, one of them tracing the rim. 

“Nagito,” Hajime pointedly said when the other still hadn’t moved. He then chuckled when the canine snapped out of his trance and rushed over to a nightstand at the side of the bed.

He relaxed with a shaky sigh when he pushed past the ring of muscle, feeling his body clamp down on the finger. Hajime forced himself to relax as he went deeper, probing his soft walls. His unoccupied hand clawed at the sheets when he thrusted in and out, getting his body familiar with the feeling again. 

Nagito was settling back in front of him when he added the other finger, hissing a little at the burn. “You don’t have to rush!” Nagito said to him, concerned. He rubbed Hajime’s knee, and Hajime paused to let his body adjust. Nagito smiled. “I don’t want you to get hurt, okay?”

Well, it was hard for Hajime to take the advice to ‘slow down’ when there was a drooling cock right in front of him, but he heeded the canine’s and his body’s warning. He sat there for a second, staring as Nagito ripped open a condom with his teeth and rolled it onto his dick. His own aching member twitched at the sight, and he resumed pushing the other finger in, slightly scissoring as he did so. 

Nagito had a small container of lube as well, almost full, from what Hajime could tell. He poured some on his hands before pumping and slickening himself up. Hajime tried to match his slow movements, and it was made easier when Nagito poured some lube onto his taint, dripping onto his digits and around the hole. 

“Better?” Nagito asked as Hajime curved his fingers _just_ right. 

“Yeah…” Hajime said through a groan, thrusting a little faster. He curled and scissored and oh _fuck…_ “Yeah,” he repeated before taking his fingers out altogether because he was getting too close to the edge of pleasure. He laid back down and spread his legs even more, repressing how vulnerable he felt. “I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Nagito asked even though he swiftly settled in between Hajime’s legs as soon as he finished his question.

Hajime reached up, placed his hand on the back of the canine’s neck, and brought him down for a sloppy kiss. “I wouldn’t have said I was ready if I wasn’t, Nagito,” he rasped after breaking apart. 

“Okay…” Nagito panted, lining up his cock with Hajime’s too empty hole. “Tell me if it hurts-“

“I will, Nagito! Just-“ Hajime gasped when his tip pressed against his rim, anticipation settling into his bones. “Just come on.”

And that was all it took for Nagito to push in. 

Hajime hissed when the tip stretched his rim, the burn sizzling but _good._ When Nagito paused with worry in his eyes, Hajime shook his head and bit, “ _Don’t_ stop.”

Nagito looked down at him in awe like he was from some other world before dipping down and kissing the corner of his mouth. Then he continued pressing in, causing Hajime to moan at the blissful stretch, at the feeling of being filled. The farther Nagito went, the harder Hajime pressed his head back against the mattress, unable to contain a rumbling purr as Nagito kept going _deeper._

Nagito was licking at his jaw, a groan falling from his lips. “T-That’s what I’ve been waiting to hear…” He slowly rocked up, and Hajime's breath caught in his throat at the burst of _feeling._ “You sound _amazing.”_

Hajime purred louder, feeling a hint of embarrassment but it was overshadowed by _everything_ else. He nuzzled into the canine’s wispy hair, pulling at the strands with his fingers. A pleasant fog flooded into his mind, and the only thing he had to say to Nagito’s words was: “You can m-move.”

A trembling breath fanned across his neck as Nagito slowly pulled out of him, the tug along his walls near _maddening._ About halfway out, he thrusted back in just as carefully. Hajime mewled as he did it again and again, keeping the same air of caution, and a frustrating need sparked within him. 

He tugged at Nagito’s hair, resulting in a whine, and ordered, “ _Harder_ , Nagito. I’m not gonna break.”

Nagito gently pulled out again. “But-“

Hajime wrapped his legs around the dog hybrid’s waist and slammed him inside. He cried out when electricity ran through his veins, scratching an unknown itch, and Nagito _finally_ understood the big picture. 

He began to thrust in earnest, making Hajime breathless with every slap of his hips. He readjusted his arms to hook around Nagito’s back, hanging on tightly as Nagito shifted his hips and plunged back inside. Hajime’s whole body tensed when he struck a bundle of nerves, and he couldn’t keep himself from arching up into his chest, craving more. 

“There!” he yowled, unintentionally scratching at Nagito’s skin. “There, Nagito! Do it agai - _ah, fuck!”_ Nagito followed orders perfectly, slamming into that spot _over and over again,_ never leaving it alone. 

Hajime swallowed a whine as his system overloaded, instead biting down on Nagito’s collarbone to muffle all of the sounds being forced out of him. He tasted a hint of copper, but Nagito didn’t seem to care, panting and moaning as he imprinted himself inside Hajime’s body. 

It sounded filthy in the room, wet slaps and the creaking of the bed reaching Hajime’s ears. For a split second, he felt sorry for Nagito’s neighbors, but that thought instantly went away when a hand grabbed at his neglected dick.

Hajime’s head fell back down when overstimulation seized his body, blanked his brain, and shook his soul. He came loud and _hard,_ trembling as he coated Nagito’s hand and splattered against his stomach. He let out a broken groan when he felt Nagito empty inside him, feeling more warm than he already was.

Hajime released Nagito, letting his arms and legs fall limply to the bed. He fought to get his erratic breathing under control. It didn’t help when Nagito marginally sat up, giving him a spent yet sunny smile, before capturing Hajime’s lips in a lazy kiss. 

Hajime purred at the languid pleasure, the heated explosion from before simmering to a weak crackle. 

Weak, but still there. 

When Nagito made a move to end the kiss, Hajime gently gripped his chin to keep him close. He blinked at Hajime in surprise, and Hajime nipped at his bottom lip, pulling it at before letting go. 

“Get some water bottles…” he whispered, clenching around the dick still in him. “...and another condom.”

Nagito’s tail began to wag.

* * *

**_(10:46am)_ **

**_Chiaki:_ ** _Hey hey. How did everything go?_

**_(11:03am)_ **

**_Chiaki:_ ** _Hello?_

**_(11:27am)_ **

**_Chiaki:_ ** _Hajime Hajime Hajime  
_

**_(11:44am)_ **

**_Chiaki:_ ** _Was I wrong about Nagito and he's actually a serial killer or something?_

**_Missed Call from Chiaki at 12:01pm._ **

_**Missed Call from Chiaki at 1:24pm.** _

**_(1:45pm)_ **

**_Chiaki:_ ** _Can I have your PlayStation if you’re dead?_

**_(1:59pm)_ **

**_Me:_ ** _Chiaki, y_ _ou definitely should've told me about Nagito sooner._

**_(2:01pm)_ **

**_Chiaki:_ ** _Long night?_

**_(2:01pm)_ **

**_Me:_ ** _Long night._

**_(2:02pm)_ **

**_Me:_ ** _And no, Kazuichi has dibs on it if I ever die._

**_(2:02pm)_ **

**_Chiaki:_ ** _:(_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written solely because I thought Nagito would look cute with a tail. Then...things spiraled out of control.


End file.
